


Smoke Flavored Kisses

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shotgunning in a club in Amsterdam - just where might it lead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Flavored Kisses

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 **Smoke Flavored Kisses**

Tommy stood up in the VIP section of the club in Amsterdam Adam had chosen, looking down at the crowd. He ignored all of the fans calling his name, wanting him to wave, because the height made him nervous and his hands were wrapped tightly around the railing. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as a warm body pressed up against his back. He gripped the railing tighter as he felt an erection rubbing against his ass.

"Look at all of them down there," Adam whispered silkily into his ear. "They're looking at us, wondering just what we're doing, what I'm saying to you." He licked up the side of Tommy's neck, sucking his ear into his mouth, his tongue playing with the piercings. "What do you think they'd do if they knew I was going to fuck you right here in front of them?"

Tommy's breath caught in his throat, he opened his eyes in shock and felt his dick throb in his skinny jeans.

"We can do that here, you know," Adam murmured. "And nobody would think twice."

Tommy imagined Adam pulled his jeans open, sliding them down far enough to expose his ass, fucking him against the railing and a moan escaped his lips.

"Oh, you want that don't you?" Adam thrust up against him, rubbing the bulge in his pants up and down Tommy's backside.

Tommy let out an involuntary whimper and turned in Adam's arms to face him. Adam smiled at him, almost a smirk, as he dug carefully in his pocket. "Look what I've got." He winked as he held up a joint. "Wanna share?"

Tommy nodded and Adam grinned, turning them around so he was against the railing and Tommy was pressed up against his chest. He watched as Adam lit up the joint. His gaze fixed on Adam's mouth as his lips wrapped around the tip and he inhaled, holding his breath. Except instead of handing the joint to Tommy, he wrapped his free hand around the back of his neck and pulled him forward crushing their lips together.

Instinctively, Tommy opened up, letting Adam's tongue slick into his mouth, pushing the smoke inside. He inhaled deeply, until Adam pulled back, leaving him billowing smoke and looking at Adam in surprise.

Adam held the joint up for him and Tommy took a long drag, holding his breath so he could return the favor. He stood up on his toes and pressed their lips together, exhaling the smoke into Adam's mouth, licking inside with his tongue, just to get a taste of Adam. He pulled back, coughing a bit from the pot and watched as the smoke slowly trickled out of Adam's mouth.

Adam slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer, sliding his hand down into the back pocket of his jeans. Tommy cuddled into Adam's chest, resting his head there as things started to go hazy and he fought the urge to giggle. Adam pressed him closer, his hand hot on Tommy's ass. He heard Adam take another drag and tilted his head up just as Adam bent down to kiss him. Adam licked his mouth open, sharing the smoke and only pulling away when the need to exhale became too great for both of them.

Tommy let his head drop back down onto Adam's chest and Adam draped the hand with the joint casually around his back. Tommy risked a look around Adam's arm down to the dance floor. He could see people looking at them but for once he didn't mind. He felt the tension sliding away as the smoke curled around in his lungs. He pulled back, grabbing Adam's arm, bringing the joint up and taking a hit off it. Adam smiled, bent down and let Tommy kiss him, push his tongue in with the smoke, lick around a bit and then pull back.

Adam stroked his hair. "So what do you think? Want me to fuck you right here up against this railing?"

Tommy felt his face heat up as he burrowed further into the protective cover of Adam's chest and arms. Adam kissed the top of his head before sliding down to whisper in his ear. "No one would see, no one would know but us."

Tommy pulled back and looked up at Adam. He didn't know if it was the booze, the pot or simply Adam, but something made him nod. "Yeah," he whispered.

Adam smiled, taking the last drag off the joint until the paper burned his fingers and pressing their lips together, sharing the last hit of smoke. When he pulled back, he leaned down to lick Tommy's ear again. "Yeah? You sure?"

When Tommy nodded a second time he turned him to face the balcony again.

"Oh baby, it's a good thing the music is loud, because I'm going to make you scream."

Tommy shivered, wrapped his hands around the railing and held on.

  


The End


End file.
